The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of Pelargonium peltatum known by the varietal name ‘Pacrubymex’. The new variety was discovered in a planned breeding program in Dresden, Germany in the summer of 2009. The purpose of the breeding program was to develop bi-colored, semi-double flowering Ivy Pelargoniums (geraniums) with a stable flower pattern. The new variety is the result of a crossing a bulk of different genotypes to obtain big, double flowers with a red color and good heat resistance. Cuttings from the seedling with the best flowering characteristics and best growth habit were grafted on ‘Pacshim’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 20,975) to transfer the pattern of bi-colored stripes. When the grafted tips that flowered were also bi-colored, cuttings were made and plants of the resulting striped new variety were tested over three years. The most stable plant was chosen and named ‘Pacrubymex’. The new variety is similar to ‘Pacruby’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 21,868) in trailing habit, leaf size and color, and all over season flowering. The new variety is less vigorous than ‘Pacruby’. ‘Pacrubymex’ has red-white (43A and 36D) colored petals, while ‘Pacruby’ only exhibits red (45A) colored petals. The new variety was first asexually reproduced in November of 2009 by cuttings in Dresden, Germany. The new variety has been trial and field tested in Dresden and has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics and remain true to type through successive propagations.
The following characteristics further distinguish the new variety from other Pelargonium varieties known to the breeder:                Stable, bi-colored flowers;        Big, double flowers;        Strong vigor;        Good trailing habit;        All over season flowering; and        Good heat stability.        